


First Date, Worst Date

by mean_whale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Double Anal Penetration, Fear, First Time, Forced Sex, Gang Rape, Hand Jobs, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Not actually incest, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Secret Crush, Unconscious Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi is determined to finally confess his feelings to Noya, but his plans are completely changed when the two are abducted by a group of horny men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date, Worst Date

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: they're actually not on a date.
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!

It was dark. Asahi’s head was pounding, and he thought back to what had happened. The last thing he remembered was Noya. That’s right: he had been out with Noya. They had been planning to go see the movie that Noya was always talking about. Asahi didn’t even remember what the movie was called – he had simply agreed to go because it was something Noya wanted to see but didn’t want to go alone.

A part of the plan that Noya didn’t know about was that after the movie, when they would go get something to eat, Asahi was going to finally tell Noya about his feelings. His last year in Karasuno was quickly coming to an end, and he couldn’t waste any more time. After he graduated there would be a chance that he and Noya would not stay in touch, so he had to act now that they still saw each other nearly every day.

Asahi had been harbouring a crush on Noya for over a year now, but hadn’t found the courage to come forward and say so. Suga and Daichi had both tried to encourage him over the time, even teasing him about being such a scaredy-cat, but what finally made him decide it was time to stop being a coward was the knowledge that after a few short months he would leave Karasuno and Noya behind.

He had been incredibly nervous in the morning and called Suga, who tried his best to calm him down. For a while now Suga had been telling him that the feeling was most likely mutual and he had nothing to fear, but when Asahi had met up with Noya, his heart was beating faster than usual, and his demeanour had caused Noya to worry about his wellbeing. In spite of Asahi’s nervousness being tied to Noya, the boy was also a source of calmness to him. Noya’s straightforward behaviour and joyous energy made Asahi feel free of most of his fears and he stopped paying attention to the way people looked at them. He knew they looked more like father and son or older brother with his younger brother rather than friends – or lovers. Asahi blushed every time he dared to think about Noya as his lover because of the idea of physical closeness associated with the word. Noya was a physical person, and Asahi had gotten used to the casual touches, but even those still rattled his mind.

They were making their way to the cinema, but Asahi couldn’t remember making it there. His head was spinning, but the darkness started to wear off, letting him see fractures of pale light. He still had his eyes closed. Had he fallen asleep during the movie? But he couldn’t remember the name of it, or buying tickets, or sitting down next to Noya and secretly hoping that the other boy would take his hand and smile at him.

”Oh, this one’s waking up,” a voice said somewhere close by.

Asahi flinched. Had he been in an accident and taken to a hospital? What about Noya? Could it be that he had died?

The frantic thoughts made Asahi try to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt like lead. He sniffled with worry before trying again.

Even the pale light felt blinding, and Asahi had to squint to keep his eyes open for more than a second. He tried to make out his surroundings, but it was difficult. The only thing he was certain about was that it was neither a cinema nor a hospital. He didn’t know where he was, and the thought made him feel even more anxious.

”Come on now,” the voice said and he felt a soft kick on his foot. ”Time to wake up.”

It didn’t make it any easier to open his eyes, but he tried. He was sitting up, that much he was certain of. He was leaning on something cool, although the surface directly behind his back had warmed up with his body heat. He tried opening his eyes over and over again until he finally succeeded.

What he saw was nothing that he might have expected, had he been expecting something. He was in a room that was relatively empty. It looked like an old storage room, perhaps. It was lit by a couple of ordinary light bulbs that gave enough light to the room while still keeping it dark enough to make it look uninviting. He was leaning against a pole, and he started to realise he had been bound. His arms had lost feeling while he was out cold, but now that he had shuffled around a bit blood started to flow again, making his arms tingle.

Right opposite to him he finally saw Noya. Instinctively he tried to get up to go to the boy, who was lying on unconscious on a worn mattress, his arms tied to his back. His own restraints rubbed on his skin and he shuddered.

”Noya,” he whispered.

”Don’t worry about him,” said a new voice.

Asahi turned to look at where the voice was coming from and was met with three smirking men. They looked big and terrifying standing next to him, and he had never felt so helpless and small in his life.

”Finally you’re awake,” the third man said. ”We’ve been waiting.”

Asahi turned to look at Noya again.

”No need to worry,” one of the men said. ”He’ll wake up too, eventually. But the thing is, we don’t need him awake for this part.”

”It’s actually much more convenient that he’s not awake,” another man said.

”Why don’t we start then?” Asahi heard a fourth voice say from behind him, and two more men appeared next to him.

The two crouched down next to him.

”Don’t worry,” one said. ”You won’t be left out.”

”We’ll make sure of it,” the second one said.

Ever since he started waking up Asahi had had a bad feeling about what was going on, but now his hunch was confirmed as the first three men approached Noya’s unconscious body. He tried to get free, but his bound arms pulled him right back, and he flinched in the discomfort of it.

”Take it easy,” the man on his right side said.

The man on Asahi’s left pat his shoulder reassuringly, but it only made Asahi more scared. He had an idea of what was about to happen but he prayed with all his heart that he was wrong.

He swallowed as he watched the three men gather around Noya. One of them turned him on his side so he was facing Asahi. The man started opening Noya’s belt while whistling an upbeat tune. Asahi felt like an icy fist had gotten a hold of his heart.

”No,” he gasped, no louder than a whisper.

Noya’s belt was pulled off the loops and tossed aside. The man proceeded to open Noya’s jeans before rolling the boy back on his stomach. He lifted Noya’s hips up, and a second man joined in to pull down the jeans. The smooth skin of Noya’s legs was revealed, and it felt indecent in the setting.

”No,” Asahi said again, his voice still quiet.

”Speak up,” the man on his right said. ”Don’t be shy.”

Asahi gulped and felt his eyes quickly tear up. He couldn’t say anything as all of the men were staring at him.

”Aren’t you courageous,” the man on his right said and they all laughed.

Asahi swallowed around the lump in his throat and the men returned to their task of pulling Noya’s jeans completely off. The man who was holding his hips placed a hand on Noya’s ass and squeezed tightly.

”Wow, he has a really good ass,” he said and chuckled.

”Just as I thought,” another man said.

The man holding Noya moved his other hand from the boys hips to his groin and groped at the small bulge of his limp cock. Noya let out a sigh, but didn’t seem to be waking up. The man who had tossed Noya’s jeans aside on the floor approached again, and crouched down next to Noya’s face. He took a fistful of gelled hair in his hand and pulled Noya’s head up. With his free hand he stroked Noya’s cheek before running his thumb over the boy’s lower lip.

”His lips are really soft too,” the man said almost as a thought to himself before pushing his thumb past Noya’s lips into his mouth.

”I bet he’s never been kissed before,” said the third man and turned to look at Asahi.

Asahi shuddered with the scene unfolding before him, and he kept on pulling on his restraints to no avail. When the man turned to look at him he felt himself blush and looked away. The man laughed.

”I guess that’s a no then,” he said. ”Or you don’t know.”

The man working his thumb in Noya’s mouth laughed. He pulled his thumb out, lifted Noya’s head higher up and pressed his lips on Noya’s. Asahi could see him push his tongue past Noya’s lips into his mouth, claiming it with slow, heavy strokes. He couldn’t watch, so he turned to look at the two that were at the foot of the mattress, by Noya’s ass. One was holding Noya’s hips up, while the other was spreading his ass cheeks apart, thumbs circling around the pink entrance Asahi had sometimes dared to dream about in his most secret fantasies. He felt nauseous and lowered his head, his eyes closed and tears at the corners of them.

A slap sounded through the room and Asahi felt a stinging pain on his left cheek. He was startled to look up again, and immediately the man on his left side had a hand squeezing on his jaw.

“Pay attention,” the man on his right said. “We’re putting on a show for you, and you’re so ungrateful you won’t even look.”

Tutting, the man shook his head, and the hold on Asahi’s jaw weakened until the hand withdrew completely. Asahi’s cheek was burning with the slap, and he kept his head up and eyes opened. He didn’t want to look at the scene unfolding before him, but he didn’t know how to avoid watching without being found out.

Asahi tried to focus on the men instead of the way they were handling Noya. The one with his tongue still sweeping every corner of Noya’s mouth had short brown hair and a lean figure. He looked almost weak, but from the way he had been handling Noya it was obvious that he wasn’t quite as weak as he may have appeared. Seeing a stranger kiss Noya in the way Asahi had wanted to made a tear escape his eye down his cheek. Noya was still unconscious and his body unresponsive, and that was the only comfort Asahi had.

The two men working on Noya’s ass had changed positions slightly. The man holding Noya’s hips up was now also spreading his cheeks apart, making it easier for the other man to pour lube over Noya’s entrance. Asahi was close enough to see how it twitched when the cool substance slid over it. The man in charge of the lube had a scar on his elbow, the light colour of it contrasting with the dark tan he had. His face looked much younger than his body did, and Asahi wondered if he was even much older than he and Noya were. He spread the lube over Noya’s entrance with firm fingers, pushing against the puckered ring and smiling at the way it gave in with each push. The man holding Noya’s hips was looking at the way his ass was touched in awe, his blond hair long enough that he had swept it behind his ear. He was the shortest of the group but had impressive muscles, his broad chest pulling on the fabric of his shirt.

Asahi swore he could hear how Noya’s entrance opened up as the tanned man finally pushed his finger hard enough to gain entrance. The blond snickered at the sight, and Asahi squirmed as he watched the finger sink deeper inside until the man’s knuckles were touching Noya’s ass.

“He’s just as tight as I thought he’d be,” the tanned man said and slowly pulled his finger out. “I knew going smaller and younger was the right choice.”

“I wonder if he’ll be able to take much more than your fingers,” the brown haired man said, breaking apart from Noya’s mouth.

“It will surely take some effort,” the tanned man said and pushed two fingers in Noya.

“What would be more fun than spreading him open,” the blond said with a giggle that echoed in Asahi’s ears and made him shudder.

Noya groaned in his sleep and the brunet man looked at his face.

“You better hurry before he wakes up,” he said.

“Yeah, you should get to at least three fingers before he wakes up and tightens his muscles,” the blond echoed, and the tanned man scissored his fingers while pouring more lube over them.

“With enough lube it’ll be easy,” he said and shoved his two fingers inside with such force Noya’s small body jolted.

Asahi lowered his gaze and bit his lip. He definitely didn’t want to see what was happening, but it was unfair that only Noya was suffering such abuse. He wished they could switch places, that Noya wouldn’t have to suffer in the hands of the men.

A rough hand grabbed his jaw and forced him to look up again.

“Remember,” the man from his right side said, “you have been invited to watch the show. Don’t be ungrateful to us.”

The man on the left squeezed his jaw so hard he had to lean his head back against the pole. He felt his face distort with pain, and he was vaguely aware of the fact that the tanned man had shoved a fourth finger inside Noya.

“He’s opening up so nice,” the man said in mock awe.

The man on Asahi’s left side eased his hold of his jaw but didn’t completely let go. Asahi’s eyes were filled with tears that were starting to drop down his cheeks right down to the hand holding his face.

“What are you thinking?” the man on his right side asked, as Asahi saw the brunet man push down his pants and take a hold of his erection.

“No,” Asahi let out in a weak gasp.

The brunet held Noya’s head up, pushing his mouth open with his fingers and sliding his cock inside. He grunted and started a series of shallow thrusts, his hips working in smooth motions, and Asahi had never been so disgusted.

“I bet he’d love the feeling of my heavy cock on his tongue,” the man said with a breathy laugh, and Asahi shuddered.

The brunet man was holding Noya’s cheeks with both his hands, angling the head so he could easily push into the open mouth. Meanwhile the tanned man had pulled his fingers out of Noya’s ass and gotten rid of his pants. He was hard, and Asahi wanted to close his eyes from seeing another erection. He still had a hand holding his jaw as a reminder to keep watching, so he didn’t dare try anything, but he did make sure to blink his eyes as often and as slowly as he possibly could. Thankfully tears were blurring his vision, but he could still see the man start to push his tip past Noya’s entrance.

“No,” Asahi breathed.

His breaths were coming out as hard puffs of air as he looked at the tanned man’s cock slide inside.

“Please, don’t,” Asahi said.

“Speak up,” the man on his right side said. “We can’t hear you.”

“Don’t hurt him,” Asahi said louder, his voice raw.

All of the men were once again looking at him, and he was so scared he thought he might have a heart attack and die.

“Please, don’t,” he repeated, it was a desperate shout, and his lower lip was trembling.

“We’re not going to hurt him,” the blond man said.

“Don’t worry, big boy,” the tanned man said as he pushed his cock completely inside Noya. “We won’t forget about you.”

Asahi was sobbing out loud, and the man on his right side patted his shoulder.

“There, there,” he said. “Look, he’s not hurt at all!”

The tanned man pulled away and pushed in again, establishing a rhythm. The slick sounds indicated that he had, in fact, used plenty of lubricant, so at least it wouldn’t be too dry. At the same time the brunet man started thrusting his hips deeper, and Asahi shuddered with the thought of how deep down Noya’s throat his cock must have reached.

Noya was making gagging sounds and his body jolted. The tanned man increased his speed until his skin was slapping against Noya’s ass, the sound of it surrounding them. The brunet shoved his thumbs in Noya’s mouth to keep it properly open, and the blond was still watching, idly palming his cock through his boxer shorts.

When Noya first blinked his eyes open Asahi wanted to scream. He couldn’t make a sound, however, his mouth slightly open and his breaths gasps. Noya let out a muffled scream, his eyes opening wide when he realised what was happening. The blond reached out to take a hold of his bound arms and pulled them back to calm the trashing boy down. He bent down to say something to Noya, but Asahi couldn’t hear what it was.

There was a loud grunt from the brunet, who sped up his thrusts before coming to a stop, his thighs quivering with his orgasm. Noya struggled and gagged, and Asahi was worried he would end up suffocating. When the brunet pulled his cock and thumbs out of Noya, leaving the boy coughing and heaving for breath, semen spilled out of Noya’s mouth to the mattress. The brunet stood up, stretched, and pulled his pants back on.

“I’m done,” he said with a lazy voice and stepped aside to watch.

The tanned man was now fucking Noya alone. His speed had calmed down, and he made sure to pull Noya’s hips back to meet his thrusts. Noya’s head was hanging low while he coughed, but as it calmed down he lifted it up to look around. His eyes met Asahi’s, and Asahi wished there was something he could do to save Noya.

“Asahi,” Noya said with a rough voice.

Asahi whined in response, new tears spilling out of his eyes. A particularly powerful thrust from the tanned man sent Noya’s upper body falling down, and his cheek landed on the semen he had coughed out of his mouth. The blond giggled and stroked Noya’s arms.

“Asahi,” Noya said again.

Tears were blinding Asahi, and he tried to blink them away. He wanted to respond to Noya, to let the boy know that he wasn’t alone, but he felt like he had lost the ability to talk.

“That’s enough,” the blond man said and shoved four fingers deep into Noya’s mouth. “It’s no fun only hearing you call out one name.”

Noya was gagging with the fingers hitting him deep, but the blond pulled them out enough to stop it. His hand was big and the fingers hardly fit into Noya’s mouth, forcing him to open wide. Asahi saw how the corners of his lips stretched around the fingers. The man was pulling Noya’s hair roughly, and it looked painful.

The tanned man accelerated his pace until he let out a grunt and slowed down to a stop. It was easy to guess that he had just released deep inside Noya’s hole, and Noya was whining against the fingers inside his mouth. When the tanned man stopped, the blond pulled his fingers out of Noya’s mouth and let go of his hair. Noya let his head drop down, but Asahi caught a glimpse of a tear at the corner of the boy’s eye. He couldn’t help squirming at the sight, his own tears having dried out by this point, but a lump remained in his throat.

The two men switched places, the blond now sinking his cock into Noya with a single thrust, and Noya whimpered. He had pressed his forehead on the mattress to keep his face out of sight. The tanned man pulled his pants up and sat down by Noya’s head, but didn’t touch. He looked at the way Noya’s body jerked with each thrust of the blond who was definitely not going to take his time. His hips were snapping hard and fast, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in the room.

The tanned man pulled Noya’s hair out of the way to expose the side of his face before turning Noya’s head so that his face was visible to the audience; tears were running down his cheeks and his lips were trembling, tiny sounds rose from his throat with each push of the blond’s hips, and Asahi felt like someone had just stabbed him. The tanned man lifted Noya’s head to his lap and stroked his hair, and Noya’s face was distorted.

“Please,” Asahi said, his voice still quiet and most likely only heard by the two man by his sides. “Let him go.”

“But look at how much fun he’s having,” said the man on his right side. “His cock is dripping.”

It was true: Noya’s cock was hanging hard between his legs, dripping pre-come onto the mattress in a continuous stream. Asahi blushed at the sight and turned to look at Noya’s wrists that had been chafed raw by the binds.

“Oh yeah,” the blond said and thrust hard a couple more times before sighing and stopping, hips flush against Noya’s ass.

“Looks like it’s our turn next,” the man on Asahi’s right said and stood up.

The man on Asahi’s left gave Asahi’s jaw one last squeeze before standing up as well, and as the blond pulled his cock out of Noya and the tanned man got up from the mattress they made their way to the stage. Asahi wanted to take advantage of no one watching him and turn his head away or close his eyes, but it felt unfair for Noya, who couldn’t do anything to escape the situation.

As the men regrouped, Noya’s legs gave in and he fell to his side on the mattress, and Asahi could see come starting to drip out of his hole. His heart ached, and he turned to look at the two men who had been invisible to him so far. They were both big and intimidating, their arms so muscular they were hardly contained by the sleeves of their shirts. One had shaved his head, and the other had a tattoo on his neck. The blond and the tanned man headed toward Asahi, and he shivered with the way they were both looking at him with predatory grins.

“Alright,” said the blond and sat on Asahi’s left side.

The tanned man sat on Asahi’s right side, close enough for his body heat to radiate to Asahi’s arm.

“These two are going to put on a good show for you,” the tanned man said as if Asahi had doubted it.

The two men had stripped out of their clothes, and Asahi’s heart sank when he saw how big a cock the man with the shaved head had. The tattooed man had an impressive cock too, but nowhere near as massive as his partner. Noya was watching the situation in silence, teary eyes full of dread for what was about to happen.

The shaved man picked Noya up like he weighed nothing, and sat down with Noya on his lap. They were both facing Asahi, and Noya looked absolutely terrified of being handled like a doll.

“Let’s give your brother a good show,” the shaved man said and took a hold of his cock.

Noya opened his mouth, probably to tell them that Asahi wasn’t his brother, but then shut it again. The man holding him leaned back a bit and spread Noya’s legs wide so that he was completely exposed to Asahi. Asahi was certain that his face would melt with how hot it was. Noya’s cock was glistening with pre-come, the tip of it an angry red colour. It was average sized, Asahi thought, and his balls were just as round as he had always imagined them. Behind them he could see Noya’s entrance that was twitching with emptiness. There was still come leaking out of it, and Asahi wondered how long it would take for it to stop.

Asahi had his eyes glued to Noya’s ass, when the man lifted him up a bit to press the tip of his cock to Noya’s entrance. Asahi swallowed when he saw how the tight little hole expanded to allow the tip in, how the skin around it pulled in a different way as the cock sunk in deeper. The man settled Noya onto his lap better, his cock stretching the tiny hole wide, and Noya sniffled.

When Asahi turned to look at Noya’s face, the man started moving. He was making Noya bounce up and down on his cock, while pushing lightly with his hips. Asahi’s eyes went back down to see how Noya’s cock was jerking around with the movements and how his ass was hugging the cock inside him tightly. Asahi almost reluctantly turned to look at Noya’s face, and his stomach twisted when he saw it; Noya’s cheeks were red with embarrassment, and he had closed his eyes. Tears were streaming down his face and his lips were trembling.

“Like what you see?” the blond suddenly said, and Asahi jolted in surprise.

His eyes widened in horror when he felt a hand on his crotch palming his cock through his jeans. The blond smirked when he glanced his way, not stopping his hand. Asahi’s cock was half-hard from watching Noya being used, and he had never felt as humiliated in his entire life.

Noya let out a proper moan, and Asahi turned to see the shaved man pumping his cock in time with his thrusts, and it only took a couple of more pulls of his hand before Noya was releasing, his back arching and head leaning back, strings of come landing on his stomach and the man’s hand. Asahi couldn’t help the stir of arousal in his groin at the sight, and he hoped that the blond palming his cock hadn’t noticed.

Now that Noya had blown his load, he was much more sensitive, and couldn’t help groaning with each touch on his body. The shaved man soon stopped moving and leaned back more. Asahi didn’t even have time to wonder what was going on when the tattooed man was already kneeling between he and Noya’s legs, cock in hand and teasing it against Noya’s ass.

“No!” Noya immediately yelled, lifting his head up to look at the tattooed man in horror.

“Don’t worry,” the shaved man said and kept Noya’s legs spread wide when the tattooed man started pushing his way in.

“No!” Noya screamed, trashing around as much as he could in a feeble attempt to get away from what was to come. “Please! It hurts!”

Asahi pulled against his restraints. He couldn’t stand hearing Noya shout like that, his voice full of panic. The two men didn’t seem to care, the tattooed man still working to get his tip past the tight rim of Noya’s entrance. Noya was screaming, at times forming words of pleads to stop.

“Stop it!” Asahi yelled too when desperation got to him. “You’re hurting him!”

He heard a chuckle from next to him but ignored it. His eyes were wide in horror as he watched Noya scream and squirm when the tattooed man finally got his cock inside. The pitch of Noya’s scream changed drastically when that happened, and Asahi turned his head away before the tanned man forced him to turn it back.

Sobs were torn out of Noya’s throat as the two men started moving, fucking him with rough thrusts. Asahi saw a trickle of blood on the shaved man’s cock, and thought that he would be sick soon. Noya was still struggling, his voice partly screaming and partly crying, and the blond was still fondling Asahi’s cock to keep it interested in spite of the horrible sight.

It didn’t take long for the tattooed man to let out a grunt as he came, and Asahi was relieved for Noya when he pulled his cock out. Noya’s hole was burning red, and as the shaved man continued fucking him his cock got dirty with come and blood. Noya wasn’t screaming anymore, his voice broken down into loud sobs and body gone limp. The tattooed man used Noya’s underwear to wipe his cock clean before slowly getting dressed again. Meanwhile the shaved man released inside Noya, rapid thrusts dying down, and he lifted Noya off of his cock.

Noya was lying on the mattress body shaking. His sobs were the loudest sound in the room, and Asahi was praying that it was over now. All of the men were fully dressed again, and Asahi allowed himself to be hopeful.

There was, however, still the fact that the blond man was still intently palming his cock. Asahi resigned to his fate – after all they had already ravaged Noya so thoroughly they didn’t seem interested in doing the same to him. The blond stopped his touches to open Asahi’s jeans and reveal his underwear. His cock hadn’t gotten fully hard, but it hadn’t gone back to being fully soft either.

“Mmm, that looks nice,” the blond said with a giggle and dragged a finger along Asahi’s length.

“He’s totally your type, isn’t he,” the tanned man said and the blond nodded enthusiastically.

“He’s such a cutie,” he said with a smirk. “Makes you want to eat him up, doesn’t it.”

The shaved man chuckled, and the blond pulled Asahi’s underwear down to his thighs to reveal his cock. Asahi’s face was burning and he tried to look away. His eyes landed on Noya, who was watching the scene unfold. The boy’s eyes were filled with worry, and Asahi couldn’t believe that after all that had just happened Noya still had it in him to worry for his senpai.

Asahi jolted when he felt the blond lick a wide stripe along his shaft. He turned down just in time to see the man take the tip of his cock into his mouth before sucking hard. Asahi groaned and his back arched, having never felt the touch of another person before. The blond continued sucking his cock, moving his head up and down, and Asahi trashed around with the intensity of the pleasure. His entire mind was suddenly focused on his cock, and he nearly forgot that there were other people watching him.

When Asahi was properly erect, the blond man sucked one last time before releasing his cock with a slick pop.

“That was good,” the blond said and smiled. “One of the best cocks that I’ve ever had.”

The shaved man laughed heartily and moved behind the pole that was holding Asahi still. It was hard to understand what they were planning, especially because Asahi had a hard time focusing on anything other than his achingly hard cock. The next thing he knew was that his arms were freed from around the pole before he was dragged up and his hands were tied behind his back. Asahi’s legs were weak, but the men were supporting his body as well as making sure that he wouldn’t try to run. The tanned man had gone back to Noya and was arranging the boy to a better position as the other men walked Asahi over to the mattress.

Asahi had a vague idea of what was about to come, but he refused to believe it. He tried to convince himself that he was wrong, but each step they took seemed to only be headed towards one thing.

Noya whimpered with his ass being held in the air by the tanned man, and the three men holding Asahi forced him to kneel right behind him. Asahi’s jeans and underwear had been pulled down to his ankles, serving as restraints for his legs. The blond man took a hold of Asahi’s cock and jerked it a few times to get it harder again, before positioning the tip to Noya’s entrance.

“No,” Asahi gasped, but the men forced his hips flush against Noya’s soft ass.

Noya sobbed and Asahi had to close his eyes to keep himself together.

“It hurts,” Noya whimpered, and Asahi tried to pull out, but was completely overpowered by the men.

“Now,” said the tanned man, “it’s your turn. You fuck him nice and good, and we’ll let both of you go.”

“If you don’t,” the shaved man said with his rumbling voice from next to Asahi.

There was no need for him to complete the sentence. Asahi could immediately imagine several different ways for the men to hurt them if he didn’t do what they asked.

“So you better start moving those hips, boyfriend,” the blond said, voice dangerously close to Asahi’s ear.

There were tears in Asahi’s closed eyes when he slowly rolled his hips. Noya whined, and Asahi felt a stab in his heart. How could he possibly do it when Noya was in pain?

“Go on,” the shaved man said, and Asahi felt a slap on his ass.

Asahi took a deep breath before moving again, still slow and careful. He opened his eyes to slits, vision almost completely blinded by his tears. Noya squirmed and sobbed, but Asahi forced himself to continue.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, a teardrop falling onto Noya’s back, and Noya nodded in response.

Asahi continued with his slow pace for a moment. The feeling of Noya around his cock was amazing, unbelievable, and he wished so hard that he could have experienced it in a completely different setting. His cock was begging him to move faster and harder, but his heart was weeping with each push into Noya’s sensitive hole. Asahi looked down and gasped in horror when he saw a trickle of blood on Noya’s hole.

“No breaks,” the tanned man said when Asahi hesitated.

Asahi swallowed and continued with his pushes, gathering a bit more speed. He should make himself come as soon as possible so the ordeal would finally be over.

“I’m sorry,” he said again.

Asahi closed his eyes and focused solely on the way Noya felt around his cock. He forced himself to completely forget about all the terrible things that had happened, about the crowd that was watching them, and sped up his thrusts. He tried to imagine Noya’s sobs as whimpers of utmost pleasure to keep his heart from shattering completely.

It was hard to fuck Noya with his arms bound, but Asahi did his best. He leaned slightly forward and started thrusting as fast as he could. Each push made heat pool inside him, and he only focused on Noya. He thought about the way Noya looked in the mornings, still tired but somehow the refreshing, how Noya’s voice sounded special when he called his name. Asahi thought about his feelings for the tiny boy, all the times he had imagined them together, holding hands and just being, Noya’s small hand over his chest and his hair cascading over his shoulders and Noya combing through it with gentle fingers. He thought about Noya until he couldn’t hold it in anymore, until he felt like he was ready to burst, and with one final push he was coming, Noya’s name on his lips but unspoken like all those times when he had shamefully jerked himself and blushed while thinking about the way Noya looked at him.

Asahi let out a sob as his orgasm faded, cock slipping out of Noya’s used hole. Noya immediately collapsed onto the mattress, and Asahi opened his eyes to see the room empty.

“They’re gone, Asahi-san,” Noya said quietly.

“I’m sorry,” Asahi said, unable to hold back his tears. “I’m so sorry.”

Noya didn’t say anything. Asahi looked down to his tired body, shivering and drenched in sweat. His ass and legs were stained by semen, and Asahi sat down, sobs ripping through his body. He knew that after all this Noya wouldn’t be able to look at him the same way again. He wouldn’t be able to see Noya without thinking about what he had done. It would be a relief to both of them when Asahi graduates, giving them a good reason to drift apart and forget.

Asahi lay down next to Noya and cried until his throat was sore and eyes swollen.


End file.
